Falling In The Stars
by Angel-In-Worderland
Summary: Cashmere Krosonver, antigua residente del Wammy's House vuelve a salvar la vida de Mello, Matt y Near, y a luchar contra Kira. ¿Qué pasara al retomar dolorosos momentos del pasado? ¿Los cuatro unidos podrán derrotar a Kira?
1. Comienzo

Albergando las sombras, buscando la intensa compañía tan necesitada. Oh, dios. Creo que estoy mintiendo, otra vez. Para ganar mi propio juego solo hago uso de mis reglas. Pero por lástima este no es mi juego, es de Kira. Kira, ese sucio criminal el cual ah matado a todos aquellos criminales polémicos y famosos, encerrados en la cárcel o incluso momentos antes de entrar en ella. Sinceramente, tengo ya dos sospechosos inigualables. Misa Amane, la conocida modelo y actriz japonesa y Teru Mikami, empresario y banquero, también de Japón. Pero claro, ellos son solamente sospechosos de ser el Segundo Kira, pero ellos dos unidos me llevarán al resultado de quien es el Primer Kira. Para juegos sucios y tramposos como estos, se necesitan medidas extremas. O por lo menos esa es una de las cosas que aprendí en Wammy's House, donde procure mi infancia y algo de mi adolescencia. Ahora tengo 17 Y me desempeño como detective en mi propio rumbo, sin ayuda. Realmente nunca los necesite aunque admito que fueron un gran objeto que utilice a mi favor. Pero debo admitir que no dejare ir todos mis recuerdos de Wammy's House, aún persigo a algunos. Mihael Keehl. Mail Jeevas. Nate River. Ellos están suma y obviamente involucrados en el caso Kira. Necesito sacarlos del camino, o de otro modo ellos terminarán muertos.

En fin, el primer movimiento que logre persivir, es que Mello y Matt están involucrados en mafia. Mello debe ser el líder, por supuesto, su dominante actitud es intimidante. Pero Matt no se queda atrás, el planea las canciones y movimientos tan perfectamente que son desconocidos Para el enemigo. Es por esa razón por la que siempre me mantuve como la 4ª sucesora de L.

Y Near, ese niño bonito con suerte, el tiene un misterio inigualable que ha sido tan difícil de descubrir, que tuve que investigar a los miembros de sU equipo. Di finalmente con Halle Lidner, por la cual lo pude ubicar en el NBA, o algo así. No soy alguien detallista, pero juego con esos detalles, sacando verdades más profundas.

Sin embargo, hoy tengo que sacar todas las verdades del Rubio y el pelirrojo.

Es tarde. Hoy estuve analizando y averiguando los últimos y más recientes pasos de Mello, por lo cual me entere de su trampa hacia Soishiro Yagami por el secuestro de su hija.

Supe en ese instante que debía ir al lugar e interceptar a Mello.

Preparada, intento que esto no significara nada, pero simplemente esto era todo. No lo iba a dejar morir, jamas. Aun recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo deje ir.

Mirándonos fijamente, mientras el esperaba una pronta respuesta, la cual yo no tenia y sinceramente desconocía.

-¿y... que dices? ¿te escaparías conmigo?

-Mello... no lo se, todo esto es tan confuso.

El me mira un momento, luego baja la Cabeza y se va, sin dejarme decir palabras antes.

A decir verdad hubiera preferido una despedida romántica, pero ahora al volver noto que e aquello jamás fue una despedida.

Parto en mi moto, sin mirar atrás. Definitivamente ellos valen la pena, lo suficiente para cometer estas acciones tan locas y extremas por ellos, y Near. Aunque nunca habláramos mucho aún le conservo cariño y buenos recuerdos, como a L...

Demoro alrededor de 30 minutos en moto, puesto que eligieron lugares lejanos y distanciados de la ciudad, como edificios y estacionamientos abandonados cerca del océano y las montañas. Veo que una persona vigila el lugar y detiene el paso. Es un sujeto de la mafia, notoriamente. Lo eh visto junto a Mello haciendo el trabajo sucio. Narcotraficantes, Drogadictos, Alcohol y sexo, todo eso es la mafia, pero espero que Mello no sea totalmente, o sino rompería el corazón y culo de todos.

Siguiendo con la operacion, bajo de la moto y el tipo lo nota, sonríe sádicamente, y tiene pinta de sadomasoquista.

-¿Qué hace aquí una niña como tu?- cuestiona el, cregusto tono que intenta ser coqueto, pero es repugnante. Le sigo el juego.

-Conozco a Mello, y el me ha enviado aquí- contesto, con una falsa sonrisa. Le miro directo a los nonos con los míos verdes oscuros. Seguro a los tipos horrendos como el le debe encantar, una tipa no "de la Calle". Pero tampoco es arrogancia, sólo es verdad declarada, ósea no soy una princesa mi una sucia. De hecho estos años me dedique al modelaje, algo que siempre me llamo la atención. Y ahí conocí a Misa Amane, mi sospechosa, la cual con el tiempo se volvió una amiga. Si, raro.

-El no me dijo nada de eso- dice el, poniéndose serio. de empiezo a hartar, después de todo tengo el tiempo limitado y este imbécil no lo comprende.

-no se porque no lo haría- contesto, ingenua"- realmente soy uno de sus pistoleros .Nesecito entrar en accion pronto.

-¿una niñita como tu?- cuestiona otra vez coqueto- esta bien, no te hare perder el tiempo.

Sonrio feliz y triunfadora, porque le había ganado a un tipo de la mafia.

-Gracias- digo, feliz. Por agradecimiento le beso la mejilla y subo a mi moto.

Los kilómetros restantes no son muchos y los paso rápidamente hasta llegar al famoso lugar. Es un estacionamiento abandonado con 3 pisos, parece casa. Dejo la moto, vigilo ue no haiga Guardias de Yagami y entro al lugar, no sin antes ponerme una máscara con cara de gato. Corro por los pasillos del lugar que se esa quemando, y tengo que dispararle a varios guardias de Yagami, hasta oír esa voz que tanto busque en este tiempo. Mello. Mello. Nesecitaba tanto oír su voz. Pero ahora no es ningún momento emocional o algo por el estilo.

-Lo lamento Soishiro, jamás pensé que lo tendría que matar- oigo sus palabras, tan frías y sinicas, lo cual me causa un escalofrío.

-Eso crees tu- le contesta Yagami, y entonces oigo un disparo. No asiento mi corazón y en ese instante reacciono ante la dura situación.

Sin dudarlo saco mi arma y disparo al pecho de Soishiro Yagami, sin darle oportunidad reaccionar. Mello me jala hacia allá y pone en el piso agresivamente, mientras coloca sus manos en mi cuello, ahorcandome.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunta, tosco. Intenta quitarme la máscara, pero yo con la poca energía que tengo intento impedirlo. Finalmente el lo logra y me deja de ahorcar.

-Tu...- susurra, con rencor. Sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que tengo.

-Te nesecitaba ver...- digo, mientras toso sin cura- para mi es más difícil, Mello.

El me sienta y me abraza cálidamente, entonces miro su rostro y noto su quemadura.

-Mello... Vámonos- murmuro y ambos salimos al instante del esracionamiento, mientras este explota con Soishiro Yagami dentro.

El me toma de las muñecas como sí fuera una encarcelada. Le miro extrañada.

-no creas que te dejare ir tan fácil, niña- dice, imparcial, como si nunca lo hubiera perdido de mi vida.

-¿a la cárcel?- bromeo, sarcástica. El pone los ojos en blanco.

-un lugar parecido.

El, sin vergüenzas algunas conduce mi moto, mientras voy detrás del impactante rubio. Realmente siento una extrañia demasiado grande y confusa, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si yo, el, Matt y Near jamás nos hubiéramos separado. Oh, cierto, debo encontrar también a Near.

Mello pasa al lado del tipo de la mafia y le hace un signo con la mano derecha, mientras el otro el guiña un ojo señalándome a mi. Pongo los ojos en blanco y seguimos avanzando. Espero que Mello luego explique mis acciones para no tener probemas con su equipo mafioso. Volviendo a la ciudad Mello comienza a conducir mas lento.

-¿por qué volviste... Ahora?- cuestiona el, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

-era necesario, los tenía que sacar del caso Kira- conteste, mientras rascaba mi cabello.

-... Involucrandote tu también- concreta el, inteligente y rápido, tal como fue siempre, el mismo.

-Exacto.

-no creas que todo volverá a ser igual- dice, volviendo a su estado frío y síndico, el cual me causa escalofríos.

-ya nada puede ser igual, ¿no? Ya no estamos en Wammy's- llegar contesto.

Y era cierto. **Ya nada volvería a ser igual**


	2. Descubrimientos

Aún el conducía, mientras yo me aburría en una totalidad. Realmente manejaba la moto mucho mejor que Mello, y el lo sabía, solo que era obvio que el no lo admitiría. Jamás. Finalmente el se detiene en un lugar algo sucio y oscuro, típico de la mafia. El baja y caballerosamente toma mi mano. Pongo los ojos en blanco y no logró evitar ruborizarme por el acto del Rubio. De un segundo a otro, Mello con todas sus fuerzas me azota contra la pared, haciéndome gritar muy agudo. Pone una pistola contra mi cabeza y me amenaza, tan mortífero y malvado como siempre.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

El sonríe torcidamente, intentando ser intimidante. Realmente no se sí lo es o no, me encuentro algo abrumada por la situación.

-Lo siento, pero recuerda que todo de mi es un secreto para ti, y no cambiare las reglas del juego- dice, entonces yo sonrió retorcida ahora.

-¿Mello, conoces mis reglas?- cuestiono, con la sonrisa a mi favor. El hace una mueca.

-N...o...

En eso, yo le pateo fugazmente la pierna, por lo cual el chilla, dolorido.

-Nunca olvides esto querido, ¡yo hago trampa!- grito, sonriendo sincera y triunfante. Corro a mi moto y conduzco rápido, dejándolo atrás, sólo oigo un grito más de el.

-¡Demonios!

Suelto una risita traviesa y noto lo inestable que es esta situación. Pero mi corazón late a un máximo posiblemente traspasado el cual obviamente no detendré, jamás. Mi plan es ganar a toda costa y vivir en un extremo jamás antes visto, explotando cabezas. Metafóricamente, por supuesto.

-¡Boom!- oigo un disparo de pistola y observo motos detrás mío, persiguiéndome. Por alguna razón aquello no me altera mucho, sólo me sorprende que haya sido tan rápido. Conduzco unas cuadras más, consciente de que ellos me están siguiendo, y me detengo. No voy a terminar muertas ahora, aunque considerándolo vale bastante la pena.

-ya, ya... me atraparon.- suelto, sarcástica. Aún sigo riéndome en la cara de Mello, lo que a el le indigna totalmente.

-ingrata...- murmuro el Rubio, mientras mordía algo de chocolate. Le guiño un ojo, realmente yo parecía una ebria, pero así es mi forma de divertirme. Mello me toma de las muñecas otra vez y subimos a la moto, mientras el conducía.

-admite que me extrañaste, Mells-le dije, con una maliciosa sonrisa. Si, porque adoraba ser inútilmente insoportable. En el fondo, "Mells" me tenía cariño.

-siempre supe- murmuraba el, observándome directo a los ojos- que un problema eras. Desde qué te conocí.

-tu me enseñaste donde nunca fui- le conteste, en su mismo tono poético- y aun así me humillas.

De un instante a otro quedo inconsciente.

_Quizás__ para el sea terca, ácida, agria y todo aquello desagradable para el mundo humano, pero el me quiere. El puede amarme, sólo que no le interesa hacerlo. Realmente es patético si lo miran de mi punto de vista. Según el soy un problema, alguien atolondrado y loco, pero eso es lo divertido de mi. Quizás no me comprende. Quizás no quiere comprenderme. ¿Por qué no? Qué tanto alguien podría a odiarme y amarme, para ser su obsesión. Realmente desearía tener a alguien como el, tan especial y único a su extravagante forma de ser. Aunque probablemente muera sola y pronto, no tengo ningún problema en morir así. De hecho, soy una de las pocas personas que aceptaría morir así. ¿Por qué? Al demonio con la respuesta. Yo soy un genial problema._

Eh despertado y en el suelo estoy. En vez de levantarme finjo aún estar inconsciente y trato de oír la conversación.

-Aún es raro pensar que ella está aquí- oigo esa voz tan querida, Matt. Muerdo mi labio inferior y evito la tentación de gritar.

-Sí, pero sigue siendo tan insoportable como siempre- respondió Mello, frío.

-Jefe, ¿quiere que la matemos?- cuestiono un tipo de la mafia.

-¡No!- chillo Matt, alterado. Entonces note un grito de horror. No aguante más y me levanté.

-No soy insoportable Mells- le digo, molesta. Abraso a Matt y avariciosamente le beso la mejilla a mi pelirrojo favorito.

-En Fin, serás útil para la investigación- dice el Rubio, indiferente. Pongo los ojos en blanco y siento impotencia de atacarle en este mismo instante.

-No soy tu objeto, ni el de nadie- digo, mientras tomó un látigo del suelo y asoto el piso, formando un estruendo- quiero manejar bien esta situación. Primero, ¿Sayu Yagami fue devuelta?

Mello me quito el látigo.

-Sí, Sayu fue devuelta- contesta él, serio. Pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos traseros. Pienso durante un momento. Entonces se me ocurre una idea- ¿sabias que Sayu es la cuñada de Misa Amane?

-Misa Amane, esa tonta- contesta el, en un estado realmente bipolar.

-es mi amiga- contesto yo, defendiéndola.- la conocí en Nueva York mientras estaba en pasarelas.

Mello abre mucho los ojos, al igual que Matt. Siento ganas de brillar, tal como un diamante, lo cual es ridículo. O también me gustaría prenderme en fuego, pues me gusta el fuego, es intenso y luchador, aunque sinceramente yo no me imagino en un final, puesto que después de los grandes finales todo es deprimente, y no me gusta lo deprimente.

-vaya, no sabía que tan superficial y tonta eras- comento Matt, algo sínico y apagado.- esa chica es muy peligrosa y tiene un estado mental muy inestable, deberías alejarse de ella.

-si, pero aún no.

_Siguiendo el camino venceré a la muerte. Así qué hay que pelear hasta el final, traspasando el límite impuesto y venciendo a la muerte en este retorcido y masoquista juego. Y aunque las sombras se impongan y tapen el camino, las derrotare y seré la única ganadora de ese survival juego en el cual hay que sobrevivir, denominado Kira._

_Kira, ese asesino enfermo con el arma más asquerosa y temible que se pudo imponer en la historia humana. La justicia en una retorcida forma de ver las cosas, enfrentando a la muerte con más muerte. Es obvio lo que este Dios espera ver al fondo del camino, gente buena e inocente, cuando yo solo veré lágrimas desangre derramadas en cada huella, cada paso, cada lágrima. Mientras los caídos esperan ver al Dios que los sacara de la oscuridad, yo veo sus inútiles sueños, tontos y sin sentido. Aunque debo admitir que Kira es un claro ejemplo a seguir, mi otra yo no lo permitiría, por supuesto. Yo mordería esa manzana roja y caería al pecado junto a Kira, y sería la Diosa de un mundo mejor._

Sonreí torcidamente y me acerque a Mello, con una actitud confiada. Siempre sería así, ni siquiera Kira cambiaría aquello en mí.

-Mello, tu y yo somos tragedia pero necesito tu ayuda con la situación.

**Te lanzare al piso y yo tocare el cielo, yo sola. Yo venceré a Kira. Yo volare, como una mariposa.**

El rubio lo pienso un momento, susurrándose palabras con Matt y el resto de su equipo. Simplemente espere.

-esta bien.

Sonrío aun mas potente, pero me extraña la maquiavelista sonrisa de Mello. De repente oigo un grito de un mafioso. Que femenino y gay.

-¡un monstruo! ¡un monstruo!

Entonces de un instante a otro todos empiezan a disparar a la pared, sin lógica.

-Mello, Matt y tu, ¡toquen esa libreta!

Entonces lo noto, tenían una Death Note. Eso era fundamental para la investigación, por supuesto. Matt me pasa la libreta, la toco y observo atónita la pared donde habían disparado.

Un ser con características simplemente sobrenaturales. Ojos brillosos y de un tono carbón, piel de un tono blanco con dobleces y diamantes incrustados sobre ella. Silueta baja y algo animal, como un ciervo, pero sin cuernos. Era un shinigami.

-es hermoso...- susurre, asombrada. El monstruo noto mi presencia, y lentamente se acerco a mi.

-por fin nos vemos en persona, Cashmere.

¿vernos? ¿este shinigami me conocía?

-¡verse?- interfiere Mello rápidamente- ¿conoces a un shinigami?

-no...- contesto, realmente sincera- ¿ero, quien eres? ¿por qué... me conoces?

Creo que eso sonó realmente cruel, pero no me preocupare de ofender o no a un Dios de la Muerte.

-yo.. te observaba desde el mundo shinigami. Y.. debo admitir que... me enamore de ti.

Bang. Es la única forma de describir las cosas en este instante.

-oh, yo... ok.

_**No me importa cuanto juegues con ese paraguas, yo siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado. Cubriendo la oscuridad, luchando por ti. Luchando por ti. Ahí estaré yo, así que por favor te ruego que consideres amarme. Esto sera tu juego y mi doloroso corazón roto, porque seré tu paraguas. Tu paraguas.**_

_**Jurando que por un instante, esto sera real para al mundo, porque es un dulce sueño pero una desgarrante realidad, así que por favor intenta amarme. Yo siempre seré ese hombro, tu admirador, tu incondicional y fantasioso amor. ¿Por que duele tanto sentir? ¿Responderías esa pregunta por mi, por favor? .Que el mundo cae cada vez mas rápido y mi corazón no aguanta tu sufrimiento.**_

_**-Atentamente, tu shinigami.**_


	3. Alma

**1 Semana Después **

Shidoh se había convertido en mi ángel guardián, literalmente. Era difícil no encariñarse con alguien así, pero debía mantener mis sentimientos fríos hacia aquel "monstruo". Las cosas se volvían serias. Todo era un mar gris que a veces resultaba sinceramente agotador. Me sentía ahogada entre tanta inteligencia y maldad.

Cuando miraba aquellos ojos azules podía ver todo el vacío y dolor que ocultaban, así haciéndome sentir culpable de aquello. Yo desaparecí, lo abandone. Era frustrante intentar estar en la vida de alguien, la cual te excluye. Últimamente me sentía solitaria, puesto que no he pasado mucho tiempo con Mello y Matt y tener a ese Dios de la muerte me hacía sentir rara a veces. Así qué no pude estar más decidida de Mi decisión.

Me levanté del sofá rojo, puse mi chaqueta de cuero café, subí mis negros pantalones ajustados y trence mi cabello de oro en una trenza que llego hasta mi cintura. Solté unos cuantos mechones y los corrí hacia mi cabello, dejándolos caer. Finalmente salí discretamente y empece a caminar ya con un rumbo fijo. SPK. Suspire y seguí mi camino fijo.

El cielo se volvía celeste y sentí un relajador viento pasar por mi rostro mientras veía el objetivo. Quizás Mello sigue dormido. Quizás Matt también. O simplemente no les interesa. Porque realmente son les importo. Nada. Soy su miseria. Pero lo acepto, porque yo quiero que el destino siga mi paso, o sino todas las verdades se revelaran y yo...

-No.

Murmure para mi misma, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Presione los puños y trague una gran cantidad de saliva, mientras observo el piso. Las lágrimas son borradas de mi. Sigo caminando hasta sentir pasos cerca mío. Volteo y me aseguro de que no haiga nadie. Finalmente entro al edificio. Recorro los pasillos tranquilamente.

Finalmente llegue a mi destino. Entonces de mi bolsillo saque la pistola necesaria para ser escuchada. Mire fijamente la oscuridad y sostuve la mano del demonio criminal que llevo en mi.

_Quizás encuentre un héroe al final de la noche. Mi fantasía de fuego podría cumplirse, pero me congelo lentamente. Mientras todo avanza necesito a alguien fuerte, el cual no tema sostener un cuchillo y observar su sangre correr, mientras se oigan murmullos en la oscuridad, en esa maldita e incansable paz, en este fuego acabando se por la lluvia. Ese espíritu animal y asesino el cual saqué su lado salvaje y clave la estaca malvada en el real Rey Malvado. Alguien que sepa jugar con las vidas y enfrente a la muerte cara a cara, alguien que sepa vivir esta real fantasía y flotar sobre fuego, ganarle al. Destino y tiempo. Desencadenar la locura y terminar la cordura, mientras todos caen en el delirio el y yo volaríamos en el fuego, triunfadores._

Varias miradas y pistolas me apuntaban en este instante. Yo solo jugaba con el destino y sentía su presión en sus almas. Era obvio su nerviosismo ante la situación.

-¿podrías bajar tu arma, Cashmere?

Y ahí estaba. Near. Ese albino que esparcía toda su frialdad e inteligencia, volviendo todo incómodo y tenso. Sin embargo a mi no me sucedía eso, puesto que yo lograba comprenderlo. Realmente no importaba mucho, ahora.

-Como tu quieras.

La baje, causando más calma entre todos. _Tenían que ser fuertes, rápidos, valientes._ El albino giro fugazmente y me miro directo a los ojos, causando un estremecimiento en mi. Mi interior y seguridad se partieron con una simple mirada. Tensión, amistad, recuerdos.

-Has vuelto.

-¿Sabes? Esperaba un abraso- murmure, aún mirándolo. Sigue conservando esa belleza inigualable la cual era tan admirada y adorada por mi- pero creó que no lo conseguiré.

El sonrió para mi.

-Estas totalmente en lo cierto.

Sonreí, sincera. Near era mi droga perfecta. Con el todo mundo se porta frío, pero el sabe perfectamente que puedo leer a través de el. Y esto sonara raro pero a veces siento su alma.

-Y bien, ¿a qué se debe tu visita tras varios años?- me interrogo. Trague saliva y frote mis manos contra sí. El me miro curioso -¿y bien...?

-Te nesecito Near. Nesecito derrotar a Kira y sin ti lo lograre.-hablé, intentando ser lo más sería posible.

Ella sabe perfectamente que estoy en el SPK y se atreve a venir por mi ayuda, ahora. Ella dejo muy claro su camino al momento de escaparse de Wammy's House, sola. Ella sabe cuanto la intente detener, y sin embargo se fue. Ella solo me utilizara en este juego maquiavelico para ganar, y luego se volverá a ir. Sin embargo ella ocultó el detalle de estar trabajando con Mello y Matt, el cual conozco totalmente. Intentara usarnos a todos como su objeto a ganar, por supuesto. Pero he notado cambios en su actitud, la cual es siempre arrogante; ella rogaba mi ayuda. ¿Es que a caso esta tan desesperada?. Mis dudas son muy altas con una persona como Cashmere, así que intentare controlar sal situación sin verme mayormente afectado. Penso intelectualmente el albino.

-¿Near?- balbucee, nerviosa. El se mantuvo pensativo por un buen rato.

Finalmente el respondió a mi pregunta.

-Acepto tu propuesta, señorita Krosonver.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa forma de llamarme. Near y su elegancia.

_Sigo esperando tu verdad y tus secretos, Near. Sabes todo lo que ha pasado, y lo escondes. Todos tus sentimientos y pensamientos los descubriré, por que nunca me alejare. Se qué intentas que brillé, y no te lo haré tan fácil, niño bonito con suerte._

-Bien, adiós.-me límite a decir, embozando una distante sonrisa y dando paso atrás. Aunque debía admitir que estaba esperando la reacción del albino, los hechos realmente me sorprendieron.

-Cuídate, y nos vemos pronto.

**Definitivamente, Near tenía un alma dentro.**


	4. Declaraciones

Con Near, Mello y Matt habíamos comenzado la investigación utilizando nuestras propias y originales formas para conseguir información, así casi separándolos en propios y distintos caminos. Mello hacia el trabajo sucio, obviamente, con Matt. Aquel pelirrojo era capaz de crear los mejores y exactos planes que haya visto, superando y casi igualando a Mello, anhelando alcanzar a Near. Claro que el problema en el era la espontaneidad, por supuesto. Matt es un verdadero genio, pero su exactidad y probabilidades tienen un lado ciego: mi espontaneidad. Soy la persona más sorpresiva, hablando de estos temas. Podría derrotar a Matt, podría cambiar mi destino y el de todos. Siguiendo, Mello es realmente una amenaza. El utiliza todo a su abro y contra, con el es todo o nada. Hablando de genios el es a impresionante, y no podría negarlo ni siquiera Near. Ese pequeño mocoso albino, el era el mejor. Asombrosamente deductivo, inteligente, frío, distante. El es Near, el es perfecto. Todos ellos lo son. Esas bellas y destructivas criaturas de las cuales puedes odiar y amar, en el fuego y hielo. Quemándonos. Congelandonos. Estando tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Superando el límite impuesto sin siquiera tocar sus pies. Aunque aquello no es nada comparado a Mello, mi favorito. Su sensación es tan buena, la cual me hace ser feliz escondida en su espalda, en su closet.

Dentro de un closet, puesto que Roger prohibía que las chicas estuvieran en las habitaciones de los chicos a tales horas de la noche, por supuesto. Nosotros reíamos, jugábamos, derrotábamos al destino.

-Mello, ¿qué tal esta quedando?- pregunte, sintiendo como una punzante aguja se clavaba en mi espalda dolorosamente. Me hacia mi primer tatuaje, y realmente no era una muy buena sensación, pero valía la pena.

-es hermoso, te lo prometo- juro el, con una perspicaz sonrisa. Suspire y aguanté todos los gritos que deseaba hacer en ese instante.-Termine.

Suspire, me acerque a su espejo y observe mi hermosa mariposa celeste, naranja y negra. Le había quedado genial.

-Valió la pena- dije, como sí nada. El me fulmino con la mirada. Reí sádicamente y luego me acerque a el, para luego que el controlara mis movimientos y me empujara a la cama en donde tatuábamos. Juntamos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, mientras corríamos todos los objetos de la cama, dejándolos caer al piso.

-Eres tan débil- susurro el, pero volví a juntar nuestros labios..

Si, nuestra relación había mejorado bastante. Quizás no amor, pero posibles aliados de la justicia. ¿Tragicos amantes? Tal vez. Pero da igual, porque esas sensaciones se sienten tan bien, y realmente no necesito más.

Ein ese encargaban de la información, mientras que yo directamente con los involucrados. Con Misa-Misa iba a tener un especial cuidado, puesto que ella es poderosa. Comence con Teru Mikami, y realmente no muy bien. Recuerdo que cuando le háble, usando de excusa su posible relación de novios con Kyiomi Takada, el contestó _No molestes. _Sin embargo, eh sido realmente alguien muy insistente.

-¡Mikami! ¿Quieres tomar un café?- le seguí, caminando a su lado como sí fuera su antigua amiga de siempre. El suspiro y frunzo el ceño.

-¿tengo qué aceptar, verdad?- dijo el, sin ningún ánimo.

-Exacto.

El puso los ojos en blanco y acepto. Me encantaba controlar las situaciones, en especial con el. Teru Mikami. Sospechoso de ser un Kira, aunque no podría determinar si es el original o el segundo, que tienen estilos y métodos totalmente opuestos. Sin embargo, debía admitir sentir cierto agrado por este sujeto. Reservado, inteligente, lindo. El sin duda tenía un gran futuro por delante. Es un gran tipo. Llegamos al café, aunque claro, yo era casi la única que hablaba, a excepción de los "Hum" y "Si" de Mikami. Era algo callado, pero no importaba.

-¿y dime, Mikami, que te interesa?- interrogue, intentando conocerlo mejor. El hace una mueca.

-Pensé que todo este tiempo me interrogabas por Kyiomi- me contesto, siendo algo cortante. Oh cierto, la perra esa.

-Obviamente- aúlle, algo temerosa- pero quiero conocer al novio de la guapa Kyiomi Takada.

Sí, era guapa, pero la odiaba. Sinceramente era del equipo Misa-Misa, aunque fuera el Segundo Kira. Éramos amigas, y la adoraba. Yo no la delataría.

-Soy un hombre de oficina, bastante aburrido. No salgo mucho- contesto el, monótono. Sonreí, fascinada.

-No eres aburrido, eres extravagante, distinto. Cualquier chica mataría por tener a un tipo como tu- le dije, sonriente.

-¿lo dices enserio?- pregunta, sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Me encanta la Gente como tu- le alabe, y luego me arme de valor para decir esto- y adoro a Kira. De hecho, lo idolatró, te idolatro. Kira. Porque tu eres Kira.


	5. Dulce Reflexión

El me mira sorprendido, luego su expresión se vuelve muerta. Toma mi muñeca y me jala hacia afuera. Caminamos hacia una parte alejada de la ciudad. De hecho, esta parte es puro paisaje. Un lago y un acantilado, rodeados de un pasto bajo tono pálido. Un verdadero paisaje de invierno. El suelta mi muñeca y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- murmura, apagado. Siento como mi vitalidad pierde su escencía en segundos.

-Porque yo también he estado sola, como tu. Yo también he deseado venganza, Mikami-kun. Kira me enseño que sí alguien desea un mundo justo debe actuar por sus propias medidas. Kira nos salvo de la oscuridad, tanto a ti como a mi.

Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y odio, pero de un instante a otro se ablandaron, mostraron piedad. Rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi y me dio un leve abrazo.

-Tu... Tu me comprendes- susurro el, piadoso.

-Si, y tu a mi- conteste, algo apagada.- necesito irme... Ya.

Mikami se separó y asintio. Desvié la mirada al cielo y note que empezaba a llover. Sentí mi corazón caer a un acantilado y el vacío reinar dentro de mi. Por fin había sacado el dolor que ocultaba todos estos años. Mikami pudo sacar todos mis adentros y desgarradores gritos de dolor que solía descargar en mis días de soledad.

-¿te volveré a ver?

-... Si.

Camine sin importarme la lluvia. Quería sentir aquel frío punzante en mi, recordar que estoy viva. Queria... Realmente no lo sabía. Me sentía tan... Vacía e incomprendida. ¿Es que siempre estuve tan sola? ¿Por qué jamás logre alcanzar la sincera felicidad? ¿Es que nadie jamás me quiso? El rechazo era tan doloroso y cruel, que realmente no me importaba. En el camino un niñla pequeño me regalo 2 rosas. Tenían tantas espinas y eran de un rojo sangre, eran sinceramente hermosas. Recuerdo las palabras del niño _Son como tu, tan bellas, frias y lejanas..._ Y creo que cada vez voy comprendiendo el porque. Cada paso que daba iba dejando un pétalo en el camino, un pétalo con un frío beso de unos labios tan desolados y abandonados, los cuales sólo deseaban cariño y calor, pero se encontraban totalmente congelados. El invierno los congelo, aunque es otoñó, me siento tan fría y apartaa del mundo, delirando y albergando dolor en mis sombras, otra vez.

Presione mis dientes y solté un chirrido. Sentí un líquido correr por mis mejillas y mi dedo arder. Finalmente llegue a mi casa. Mello, Matt y Near estaban allí, trabajando.

-Hola...- hablé, con la voz ronca. Mello me miro preocupado, al igual que Matt y Near.

-¿paso algo?- pregunto el, preocupado. Negué con la cabeza. Observe mi mano, tenía algunas astillas clavadas y me estaba sangrando. El lo noto- ¡o por Dios! ¿Te duele?

Negue otra vez con la la mirada y vi a Near, tan frío e inexpresable como siempre. El realmente era un templo, y dolía. ¡Dolía que no sintiera nada, absolutamente nada! Y no sólo el, sino todos. Este mundo estaba sólo hecho para el unico deseo y placer humano: el dinero. La gente robaba por dinero, mataba y atacaba. ¿Cuándo paso que todo era tan analítico? ¿Cuándo este mundo se volvió absolutamente superficial? ¿Cuándo perdí todo lo que amaba? ¿O... Cuando lo poseí?¿Cómo era tan tonta? ¿Todo sentimiento relacionado con el amor tenía que ser tan duro? La soledad definitivamente no era agradable, y no quería sentir. Realmente no.


	6. Interés

Me recosté en un sofá rojo cerca de ellos. Suspire e inhale la mayor cantidad de aire. Intente mantenerla dentro de mi boca la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Finalmente lo solté. Me dolía la cabeza, bastante. Me levanté y saque una cerveza del refrigerador. La abrí al instante y di un gran trago de una vez. Matt me miro preocupado.

-¿no crees que es mucho?- pregunta el pelirrojo, algo extrañado. Hice una mueca.

-Estoy bien.

Seguí y seguí, hasta aburrirme. Matt, Mello y Near me quitaron la botella. Eran unos verdaderos malditos. No comprendían lo relajante que llegaba a ser el alcohol. Me negué a buscar información junto a ellos, puesto que era lo más aburrido de todo el caso. Me empece a sentir mal, otra vez.

-Cashmere- me llamo Near mientras intentaba levantarme - ni siquiera pienses en volver a tomar.

Su maldito comentario y advertencia realmente me enfadaba. ¿Este niñato mimado se creía influyente en mi? Lo hubiera golpeado si no hubiera sentido ganas de vomitar. Corrí al baño y escupí todo el vómito, notando que ea alcohol con unas gotas de sangre. Desaparecí todo eso, puesto que era repugnante. Camine algo mareada a mi habitación, y finalmente me encerré.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Me sentía tan extraña pero con ganas de vivir y una adrenalina que jamás pensé encontrar en todo esto. Kira no es precisamente un caso divertido, y no es que tenga muchos amigos. Quería olvidar mi vida por sólo un momento y rebajarme, como alguien de apenas 17 años. Sólo tenía 17, no merecía tanto sufrimiento y esfuerzo en esto. Deseaba tan sólo... Caer en el vacío. Si, era simplemente perfecto. Tener un vacío es tan doloroso como desconcertador, pero vivir en el calma un poco mi dolor. Porque sí razonan, el frío no se siente tan mal.

-¿te sientes bien?- oí una voz. Me sobresalte un poco y entonces recordé a Shidoh, el shinigami que nos ayuda en todo esto. Puto shinigami.

-Sí, ahora jódete. -conteste, molesta. Era tan interesante que alguien me espiara en el baño. Salí y vi a los chicos.-¿les importa? Un shinigami me espía.

Matt río.

-interesante, cuéntame más.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Entonces me harte de esta situación. Joder, todo esto era muy difícil, y realmente... Se volvía aburrido.

-Matt, sólo córrete.-conteste, molesta. El pelirrojo sonrió torcidamente y eso me enfureció más - Bien maldito, córrete.

Lo empuje y di una patada en su entrepierna. Me dirigí a la puerta, salí y di un portazo.

-Problemática- susurro Mello, sorprendido. O al menos eso alcancé a oír. Subí a la moto del Rubio, y sin pensarlo mucho, me dirigí donde la única persona de confianza, o por lo menos eso creía. Mikami... Sacaría toda la información de ese jodido y luego lo despecharía. Claro, primero me asegurare de que no pueda matarme o este inhabilitado.

Llegue a su casa, e iba a tocar la puerta, pero entonces oí voces hablando. Eran 2 hombres, y podía reconocer a Mikami como uno de ellos.

-¿será necesario utilizarla en esto?- hablo Mikami, relajado. Podía sentir lo cómodo que se sentía.

-Definitivamente. Tiene bastantes posibilidades de ser un buen Kira. Podría hacer el trato de los ojos- dijo el otro hombre. No dude y saque mi celular para grabar la conversación. Sí, Mikami se encontraba conversando con el hombre que era Kira. No sonaba viejo, así que debía tener entre 20 y 30 años.

-¿y que piensas hacer con Amane?- dijo Mikami, curioso. Solté un suspiro. ¿Estarían hablando de Amane Misa? Definitivamente sí, es sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. La persona que se encontrara ahí debía ser cercano tanto a Misa Amane, Teru Mikami y Kyiomi Takada.

-Cunado ya no sea mas útil, simplemente la matare. Ya no tiene al shinigami para que la proteja. Esta totalmente indefensa, y sigue siendo sospechosa. Es notoriamente un peligro.- le contesta Kira, siendo totalmente cínico y cruel. ¿A caso así le iba a pagar toda la ayuda a Misa-chan?. El tipo era un frío, como Near.

-¿Y Takada?- pregunto Mikami, algo confuso por las declaraciones de Kira. De repente oí una enfermiza y diabólica risa de parte de Kira. Mikami también río, solo que nervioso.

-Tal vez ella dure un poco mas que Amane. Es bastante útil y discreta, muy inteligente, comparándola con Misa. Sin embargo, su destino es el mismo. Ella morirá en el momento que empiecen a sospechar, claro, tendré que planear una buena jugada- dijo Kira, con una voz encantadora. ¿Cuanto debe creerse al tener poder? ¿Hacerle daño a los inocentes, en un mundo lleno de muertes?¡¿A caso el no sabe lo que se siente vivir en un mundo lleno de muertes?¡

-¿y con Krosonver?- me nombro Mikami, así haciéndome reaccionar al oír mi nombre.

-Necesito su confianza. Necesito conocerla y engancharla a mi, sera totalmente entregada e incondicional a Kira.

Solo hay un problema en ese plan, yo no puedo confiar en nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Entonces siento pasos acercándose a la entrada. No dudo en esconderme en un arbusto de la parte trasera De la casa de Mikami. Realmente, investigarlo había sido una buena idea.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Teru, aún dentro de la casa pero apunlo de abrir la puerta.

-No... Nada. Sentí a alguien, pero no hay nadie.-contesta Kira, y entonces salen de la casa. Detengo la grabación, por supuesto. Entonces observo salir a un chico atractivo, castaño de ojos del mismo tono, piel pálida y una sonrisa tan malvada como torcida.

-Yagami Light... es Kira.


	7. Destrucción

~Nos encontrábamos Misa y yo, hasta que ella dijo que me presentaría a alguien. Llego de la mano con un chico muy atractivo que deslumbraba al lado de Misa, y eso era simplemente molesto. ¡Malditos perfectos! Sí, uno es normal con sus espinillas y pecas, cuerpo delgado y sin curva, mientras estos perfectos modelos de Vogue se pasean de la mano. Es una situación realmente insoportable.

—Cash, el es Light, mi novio—hablo Misa, tan feliz y emocionada como nunca. Era bueno ver a Misa feliz, desde la muerte de sus padres ella no había vuelto a ser la misma, y gracias a este chico parecían encontrarse bien juntos. Tratare de ignorar su maldita perfección y belleza de pareja, e intentare que me agrade.

—Hola—dije, embozando una falsa sonrisa. Dentro de mi boca mordía Un pedazo de mi mejilla, intentaba no gritar y matarlo. Oh, mis malditos instintos asesinos salían al mundo.

—Hola—contesto el, desinteresado. ¡Oh, otra razón! Desinterés. Odiaba que la gente fuera así conmigo, o sea, para que una comunicación entre dos personas que intentan relacionarse amistosamente se necesita interés. Yo lo miraba a los ojos, y el sólo desviaba la mirada, con desagrado. Otra cosa que no me gusto de el. Sería bonito y todas esas cosas, pero su actitud era insoportable—¿cuantos años tienes?

—16—dije, cortante. Misa me fulmino con a mirada. Reí cruelmente ante eso. Me gustaba estar fuera de lugar, era divertido y original.

—Pareces mayor—comento el, com si nada. Eso me enfureció. Idiota pensé rencorosamente.

—¿Qué tramas?—le cuestione, intentando mantener la calma. El subió los hombros y luego los soltó, así mostrando y diciendo "nada". Suspire, exhausta de esta conversación.

—Si tienes 16, o sea menor de edad, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Y tus padres?—me cuestiono el, hiriéndome.

—Muertos—dije, intentando ser lo más fría y dura posible. El se sorprendió y abrió bastante los ojos, casi impactado.~

Realmente, mis recuerdos sobre Yagami Light no eran los mejores. Pero... El era Kira. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan despreciable y abominable como el fuese Kira? Eran hechos simplemente imposibles. Bien. Seguí a Light hasta notar que se dirigía a su departamento. Antes de que entrara al edificio con mi celular le saque una foto. Empece a correr en dirección contraria, o sea a la calle. Iba tan bien hasta que choque contra alguien. Subí la mirada y la ví.

Kyiomi Takada.

Ella se encontraba allí, con su detestable y orgullosa sonrisa frente a mi. Hice una mueca, algo disgustada, y desvié la mirada.

—Lo lamento—me disculpé, intentando huir de la situación. Seguía con la mirada en el piso, pero me dedique un momento a observarla fijamente. Su narcisismo y maldad se notaban a simple vista, pero lo malo era que es muy guapa. Sí, la odiaba pero debía admitirlo. Ella... no era fea.

—Tranquila, no importa. ¿Tu eres Cashmere, la amiga de Mikami no?—dijo, de repente creando una simpatía y actitud agradable. Asentí, algo incómoda. Ella río al notarlo—Oh vaya, ¡pero sí eres adorable!

Perra. Realmente, Kiyomi Takada no era de mi agrado. Sinceramente... la odio. Recuerdo perfectamente que en un desfile ella me encaro y dijo "ese color no te queda bien" y estuvo criticándome toda la noche. Ella finge olvidarlo, pero yo no lo haré, ni lo simulare. La odio.

—Eh gracias, supongo—dije, no muy segura de mis palabras. No me iba a comportar igual a esta maldita, no caería a su bajó nivel.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago o algo así?— me ofreció, bastante simpática. Dude e hice una mueca.

—Es que yo...—empece a balbucear, pensando y buscando una excusa. Ella hablo antes.

—Sólo acompáñame.—dijo, decidida—¿O es que a caso venias a ver a Light-kun?—ella perfectamente encontró un pequeño error mío y lo utilizo a su favor.—Porque le podría decir, y eso a Misa-san no le gustaría nada...

Ella lo sabía, Misa no era mi mayor preocupación. Si el descubría que lo seguía, averiguaría quien soy y estaría muerta. Kira mata sí o sí. Estoy entre la espada y la pared y sólo tengo un movimiento que me podría sacar de esta situación, aunque sea un poco: obedecer a Kiyomi Takada.

—Esta bien— conteste, embozando una falsa sonrisa. Kiyomi sonrío malvadamente y caminamos hacia un bar.

—¿Que hacías en la casa de Light?—cuestiono ella. Me resigne y conteste.

—Le iba a invitar a salir. Sabes lo atractivo y deseado que es, simplemente no me resistí.

Ella río con sarcasmo. Tal vez mentir no estaba mal.

—Esta con Misa, y si, lo admito es guapo. Pero te recomendaría alejarte de el—dijo, tan arrogante como orgullosa.

—Eso solo me tienta mas.—dije con una torcida sonrisa. Eso solo la enfureció mas—Dame una razón para alejarme.

—El es mío—declaro ella con un gran celo de parte suya. Arquee una ceja.

—¿Te preocupa que te lo quite?—bromee, cruel. Observe como ella se tensaba. Estaba ganando.

—El es solo mío—reitero ella, con desquite.

—Soy mas atractiva que tu—le aclare, arrogante. Lo mejor de mi era mi actitud—Es obvio que te preocupes.

—Ja, querida—burlo ella fingiendo que no dañe su orgullo. Se perfectamente que lo hice—Créeme, el las prefiere morenas. El me prefiere a mí.

Arquee otra vez la ceja. Esta chica era una total mentirosa y una insoportable falsa. La cual iba a descubrir perfectamente.

—Claro—dije, como si le diera la razón—Es por eso que esta en un departamento con Misa y tu estas aquí, conmigo.

Ella me guiña un ojo.

—Obviamente. Tu eres mejor compañía.

Hago una mueca. Iba a encarar a Kiyomi Takada, ya.

—Nos conocimos hoy. Bueno, mejor dicho hace meses.—le dije. Ella mordió su labio inferior y arrugo la frente.—Te preocupaste de criticar cada detalle de mi imperfección, y eso es la peor pesadilla para un perfeccionador.

Ella suspiro, tensa.

—Debo admitir que sentí celos de ti.—dijo, lo cual no me sorprendió mucho. Recuerden, autoestima. —como dijiste, eres muy atractiva.

—Vaya, un alago así de Kiyomi Takada no pasa muy seguido—dije con sarcasmo, ellas sonrío menos tensa.—Gracias.

Al parecer, Kiyomi Takada no era tan perra como imaginaba. En fin, daba igual. Empezaba a disfrutar de esta noche.

—Oye—dice ella, mientras apunta a la entrada—Es Mikami.

Genial, Mikami

Mikami, realmente no sabía que pensar de el. Últimamente nos habíamos portado bastante serios, y odiaba ser seria. Iba a darle de fría y luego sería mas y mas distante, para que se aleje el también. Ahora dejare la investigación a los chicos, y no quiero ser la novia del Segundo Kira.

—Ah,genial—dije, desinteresada. Ella lo noto.

—Lo llamare y traeré—dijo, sin tomar en cuenta mis emociones. Desvíe la mirada y tome otra cerveza, aburrida de tener pronto que verle la cara a ese sucio criminal.

Ambos llegaron con una gran sonrisa. Bufe casi en un murmuro.

—Hola—dijo el, feliz.

—Ah, hola.

El ambiente era tenso, hasta que Kiyomi interrumpió.

—¿Quieres bailar?—me pregunto Kiyomi, con una maliciosa sonrisa. Entonces tuve la mejor/peor idea de todas. Todo, por enfurecer a Mikami.

—Claro, Takada.—conteste, con un tono algo grave y una mirada intensa. Simple, el tendría celos. Yo no tenía un límite ni una preocupación por mis actos, lo que volvía la situación mejor.

Fuimos un poco más al centro, sin separarnos aun de Mikami. La música sonaba fuerte, al punto de hacerte doler los oídos un poco, pero era soportable. Era un rock alternativo, pero igual te hacía bailar como si seducieras a alguien. Takada puso sus brazos en mi cuello.

—Sabes, quería bailar contigo—dijo, como si nada. Me guiño un ojo, otra vez.

—Yo igual—mentí— y mucho.

**Esta noche iba a destruir a Mikami.**


	8. Arruinados

—Cashmere...—oí que una voz susurraba mi nombre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los oídos bastante tapados, por lo cual no pude distinguir mucho. Suspire. Estaba exhausta y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de moverme o pararme. Empece a mover mi mano y entonces distinguí al instante que estaba en una cama. Lentamente abrí los ojos, distinguiendo una habitación de color piel bastante elegante. ¿Estaría en un hotel?—Cashmere...

Logre finalmente abrir los ojos en una totalidad. No era un hotel, era una simple habitación en una casa. Mire a mi lado lentamente, y para mi gran sorpresa tenía a Mikami a mi lado, besando mi cabeza. Con mi mano roce su rostro y noto como estaba despierta.

—Hola—dijo el, algo ronco.

—Hola—conteste, neutral.—¿en donde estamos?

—En mi casa—dijo, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos dorados. Observe el lugar vagamente.

—Oh vaya, estoy en la casa de Teru Mikami. Que suerte tengo—dije, con sarcasmo. El solo me sonrió dulce. Revise si estaba vestida, y lo estaba. El también. Esto era raro, juraba que Mikami era un posible violador.—Y dime, ¿que paso?

—Kiyomi te beso, entonces las fui a separar. Estaban lo suficientemente ebrias para gritar y alegar como lunáticas.—me incomode por los hechos y mi infantil forma de actuar. —Llevé a Takada a su casa y tu estas aquí, junto a mi.

Agradecí mentalmente a Mikami por no llevarme donde Mello y Matt. Todo se hubiera ido a la cresta si el los hubiera visto. Pero ahora solo iba a conquistar a Mikami, me iría y entregaría mi teléfono con la evidencia...

—¿Donde esta mi bolso?—pregunte, un poco nerviosa.

—Takada se lo llevo—contesto. Eso fue suficiente para notarlo. Esa perra tenía mi bolso. Me levante y salí de su casa.—¿a donde vas?

—A recuperar lo mío.—dije, dramática. El no comprendió.—Donde Takada.

—Te puedo llevar—se ofreció el. Negué con la cabeza.

—No gracias, esto es personal.—dije y me marche. Subí a un taxi y me dejo frente a sus departamentos. Camine tan rápido para soltar las rabias que tenía contra ella.

Subí a sus pisos y encontré su departamento. Antes de tocar intente calmarme, puesto que Takada no sabía la verdad. Le había mentido, pero en algún momento esas mentiras iban a colapsar. Sin embargo, no ahora. Toque con tranquilidad. Takada abrió con su cínica sonrisa.

—¡Cashmere! hola—dijo ella, fingiendo amabilidad.—La mayoría de la gente con la que salgo no me quiere volver a ver.

—¿Por que sera, no?—digo, cruel. Ella fingió entristecerse. Perra

—¿y, que te hace venir por aquí?—cuestiono con una falsa inocencia.

_Matarte perra. _

—Tienes mi bolso—le reclame, sin esperar amabilidad.

—Ah, claro—contesto ella, con toda estupidez posible. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Devuélvemelo.—exigí, de mal humor.

—Búscalo.—dijo, y dejo el paso libre para que entrara. Pude observar como mi bolso yacía quemándose en su estufa o leñera.

Quede totalmente atónita ante eso. Era una maldita. Ella cerro la puerta y luego se puso sobre ella.

—¿Lo encontraste, Cash?—dijo, cruel. No me resistí y le golpeé la horrenda cara que tendría.

—¡Puta!

Le salía sangre de la nariz. No entendí si era excitación o por el golpe. Prefería no saberlo. Pero en fin, mi evidencia, la única razón de incriminar a Light estaba toda quemada. Ya no valía todo (y muy poco) trabajo. Estaba furiosa.

—¡¿que demonios te pasa?!—pregunto ella, atónita.

—¿por que demonios lo quemaste?—le pregunte, molesta.

—Por que sí. No iba a delatar a Light, aun—dijo, con una cínica sonrisa.

—¡Te odio!


	9. Trabajo Sucio

Regrese a las calles para dirigirme a mi casa. Eran alrededor de la a.m. No me interesaba, realmente no me interesaba. Caminaba con tranquilidad por la oscuridad, incluso pareciendo una enferma. Pero eso no importaba, ¿quien iba a juzgarme? No había absolutamente nadie. Sentí un poco de viento contra mí y mi cabello volar hacía lados. Entonces oí voces. Eran masculinas. Pensé en huir, pero no serviría de nada. Era un grupo de chicos entre 20 y 30 años conformado por 5 personas. Se acercaban acá justamente por haber notado mi presencia. Note como la piel se me erizaba y sentía escalofríos al respecto.

—Oye belleza—hablo uno de los tipos, mirándome fijamente. Sentí asco ante eso. Era alto, mas alto que yo. Tenía cabello carbón y ojos del mismo tono. Llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones azules algo sueltos. Se veía y reconocía su musculosa figura. Lo mire de reojo, el sonrió triunfante—Ven acá.

Me quede paralizada ante su petición, ¿que vaya allá? el solo intentaba hacerme daño. Todos ellos, de hecho. Estaban paralizados y listos para actuar si algo se salía de control, pero no mostraban tener ningún arma y parecía que se iban a llevar por la fuerza. Excepto el sujeto principal, que llevaba una larga espada en la espalda. Decidí acercarme lentamente con una falsa sonrisa hacía el. Todo lo iba a arreglar con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Que hace alguien como tu acá?—pregunto el. Realmente empezaba a odiar esa pregunta. Me tomó de la cintura repentinamente, lo cual me sobresalto un poco, pero intente actuar normal.—Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabes? podríamos conocernos...

Entonces intento sacar la espada que guarda el. Noto que sera demasiado obvio así que empiezo a formular otro plan. Si lo curvara probablemente la espada podría rozar su piel. Pero si me esfuerzo y actúo rápido podría moverme detrás de su cuerpo y clavárselo rápidamente. Suspire.

Esto era muy complicado.

—Depende, ¿que tanto me quieres conocer?—cuestione, falsamente coqueta. El sonríe enferma-mente.

—Mucho, querida.—dice el, sádico. Entonces mira a sus otros compañeros—Lárguense a la cueva. Los veo mañana.

_Lastima que no va a haber un mañana._

Ellos asienten y se largan del callejón. Esto era perfecto. Ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Y tu, querida mía—dijo, como si me conociera de toda la vida.—Besame.

Solo obedecí y le dí un corto y dulce beso para luego ponerme detrás de el. El sonrió, como si fuera un acto amoroso.

Saque la espada y cuando el lo noto intento golpearme.

—¡Perra!¿Que demonios haces?

—El trabajo sucio, ¿es que a caso no lo ves?

Y en ese instante le clave la espada directamente al corazón. Observe como su sangre manchaba todas mis prendas y salpicaba en mi rostro y cabello. Sonreí cínica ante el. Su cuerpo muerto caía lentamente al piso mientras se desangraba y volvía pálido. No iba a faltar mucho para que empezara a pudrirse, y yo no iba a ver aquello. Limpie mis manos en mi ropa y antes de salir vigile que no hubiera nadie. Para mi suerte las calles estaban absolutamente vacías. Camine tranquilamente a mi casa. Observaba la luna que guardaba todos mis pecados como una experta confidente. Era realmente bella e inocente, me encantaba la luna. Finalmente llegue. Con cuidado entre puesto que podían estar dormidos Mello y Matt. Claro, Near era insomne y estaría despierto, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba.

—Llegaste, finalmente.

Conocía esa voz perfectamente. Le dedique una cruel sonrisa y lo observe.

—Tenía un trabajo sucio, Near.

El no se inmuto ni un poco por mis declaraciones.

—Ya veo, ¿con sangre?—cuestiono, frío.

—Oh, cierto. Me llego la menstruación.—le conteste, extrovertida. Note como el se incomodo, pero no se sonrojo.

—Cashmere—hablo el, ya vuelto a la normalidad. Lo mire de reojo.—Dime la verdad.—me ofreció, amablemente distante. Near. Totalmente congelado y analítico, justo y con su propia ley. Incuestionable. —No te juzgare.—insistió el.

—Mate a alguien.

Note como sus ojos se abrían más, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sonreí satánicamente.

—¿Querías la verdad, no?—le cuestione, arrogante.—Ahí tienes la verdad. Cruel y realista. Dolorosa y abrumadora.—le encare, acercándome a su rostro. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar esa mirada fría e inexpresable. Eso me hartaba. Quede a centímetros de el, con una enferma y torcida sonrisa.—Ahora dime, ¿tienes miedo?


End file.
